


i close my eyes (and bang i'm dead)

by Ro29



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: :'), Batman: A Death in the Family, Explosion, Gen, Head Injury, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, The Joker is a horrible person, no beta I die like the coward I am, yeah i did that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: Jason Todd does not live to see his sixteenth birthday.He dies with iron on his tongue and smoke in his lungs and the knowledge that his mother gave him to the Joker and all he wants is for Bruce to save him.This is a world where we do not get what we want and Jason Todd dies protecting the woman who betrayed him.





	i close my eyes (and bang i'm dead)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)' by Aurora
> 
> For the prompt 'Explosion' for whumptober day 2

Everything hurts. He can't think, can't concentrate past the haze of _ painpainpain_.

Breathing hurts, his stuttered inhales are wet and just as painful as every other part of his body right now.

He can taste blood in his mouth. 

He thinks his ribs are broken, knows his fingers are.

He wants it to _ stop_. The _ thwack-crack _ of the crowbar sounds again and Jason chokes on a cry.

He wants Bruce, he wants Bruce to come and save him and hug him and tell him that he's safe and that the Joker won't be able to hurt anyone ever again.

The Joker doesn't care.

Oh god he's still _ laughing_.

Jason's dizzy, lightheaded, and thinking is hard, everything is hard to do right now but he—.

The crow bar comes down on his head and his vision goes out, ears ringing, _ why does everything hurt so much_.

_ Where's Bruce? Bruce make it stop, please Bruce make it _ ** _stop_**.

"Awww the little birdie doesn't sound like he's having _ fun_. That's offensive don't you think birdie? When someone is providing entertainment you should be _ entertained_."

Jason opens his eyes and the Joker is staring down at him, eyes shining with maniacal glee and smile wide.

Jason shudders, he's scared and his body is throbbing with so much fucking pain and he can't get his vision to focus and for some reason everything sounds like gibberish and _ he wants to go _ ** _home_**.

He coughs weakly and his head spins, black overtaking his vision.

An excruciating hit to his leg brings him back with a sob.

_ Please Bruce, get here soon. Please, please, please, pleasepleasepleaseplease. _

There are hands gripping his neck and he's confused because where did they come from? But he opens his eyes and makes eye contact with the now frowning clown and he remembers why everything feels like he's dying and his terrified and he _ can't remember where he is. And where's Bruce, where's Bruce, Bruce please. _

Joker sighs, pouting, "You were fun to play with but you really were a one hit wonder. You aren't even screaming anymore."

Had he screamed? Probably, everything hurt enough that he'd definitely screamed a lot.

Focusing was hard. 

He's on the ground again. And distantly he thinks he hears something.

It takes him too long to connect the ticking to _ bomb_.

There's a woman here. Sarah?

_ Sheila_.

His mom, no, no mom was _ warm hugs and apologies, I love you's and glassy eyes. _

Sheila gave him to the clown man.

_ Sheila gave him to the Joker_.

Sheila's tied up and there's a bomb.

Sheila will die if he doesn't get her out.

Everything hurts, he makes his way to her, broken bones crying out in pain and he coughs up enough blood that he can't taste anything other than iron. He drags himself over to her prone body and he scrambles with broken fingers against the ropes. 

The ticking in the background speeds up. 

Bruce isn't coming.

He covers Sheila with his broken, battered body, and he hopes.

The world around him explodes. Everything burns and his lungs are filling with smoke and he can't breathe—he can't, _ he can't_—.

_ I'm sorry Bruce. _

(Batman arrives seconds too late.

His son is dead.)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes so I hope it turned out okay.
> 
> [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and [main tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)


End file.
